Thorki: Frost, Lightning, and Other Uses of Magic
by ThyFrozenLightning
Summary: Years after Thor carries Loki's dying body home, Loki accidentally walks in on Thor, setting into motion feelings that he can't stop. Soon after, two new allies appear, sparking jealousy in Thor. Loki continues to learn more about illusion magic and eventually finds inappropriate uses for it. Then things really go crazy when Thor walks in on Loki and one of his new blonde friends.
1. Chapter 1 - The Battle

I will warn you now that I am all over with this story. I'm not a perfect writer. I skip from past to present tense all the time but I hope you enjoy the storyline nonetheless.

Summary: Years after Thor carries Loki's dying body home, Loki walks in on Thor, sparking feelings for him he didn't want to have. Later, two new blonde allies from neighboring worlds visit Asgard and befriend Loki, sparking jealousy in Thor. Loki becomes close friends with the two blonde siblings from the other world and the more time he spends with them, the less time he spends with Thor. Thors feelings for Sif fade as his jealously grows. Loki continues to learn more about illusion magic and eventually finds inappropriate uses for it. Then things really go crazy when Thor walks in on Loki and one of his new blonde friends in bed.

.

Loki screams in pain as his wrist is harshly struck with metal. The dagger falls from his grip and he looks up surprised as well as disarmed.

"Loki, NO!" Thor screams.

Loki's legs are suddenly kicked out from underneath him. He falls helplessly onto his back. The attacker sees an opening and pins him to the ground with their own body-weight. His hands scramble in the dirt in a struggle of vain to throw them off. Then he stills as the tip of a sword is pointed dangerously close to his neck.

"Do you yield?" Sif asks. A grin and beads of sweat covers her face. She is sitting on Loki at this point looking rather bored.

Laughter could be heard behind her as Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, and even Thor starts mocking him. Loki narrows his eyes.

"Don't hurt him", Fandral pleads in a playfully sarcastic tone similar to Thor's own outburst earlier.

Volstagg couldn't help but grin, "This is how the mighty son of Odin fights is it?"

Sif looks up at Volstagg in a mix of surprise and amusement, relaxing slightly.  
Loki flushes red at this but he sees his opening and pushes Sif off. He scrambles to his feet and runs to the nearby outskirts of the forrest.

Sif pushes herself off the ground and sees that her friends laughter was now pointed at her as Loki made his escape. Her cheeks turned red as she rushed after Loki into the tree's. The others followed closely behind her, curious to see how this fight would turn out. Sif entered the forrest, eyes burning from anger and embarrassment. She would not let her guard down again.

"Come on out Loki," she called. "Or are you just too afraid to fight a girl."

Loki ignored her jeers and concentrated.

It is only minutes before Sif sees a piece of Loki's tunic flap in the breeze from behind a tree. She motions for the others to stay still and quiet. Then she slowly stalks toward him, her feet avoiding small branches, making sure he doesn't hear her coming. She grins eagerly to see the look on his face when she catches him off guard. As she comes around the tree, she sees Loki turn around in fright. His mouth opens in a silent scream as her hand stretches toward his neck. Her hand goes straight through him. Sif gasps out in surprise. Loki's body starts to fade in a green light and Sifs spins around expecting to see Loki. Her face twists into confusion when she sees nothing there. Branches overhead rustle and Sif looks up to a blur of green that comes crashing down on her heavily. Then everything goes black.

Moments later Sif opens her eyes and just lays there dazed. She is lying on her stomach and Loki's weight is pressing her face further into the dirt.

Loki grabs her wrists and pins them behind her back. It was a move he was all to familiar with because of his brother. "Do YOU yield?" Loki asks her panting. He is shaking from the effort to not pass out. Sif just groans out a reply

Thor, Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg come around the tree and look in awe at what had just happened. Loki somehow had just beaten Sif.

Loki looks up at them grinning in victory and Thor can't help but smiling back. They all start cheering for Loki's victory. It was no small accomplishment and Odin would be very pleased to hear of it. Loki is still amazed that his plan actually worked. He raises his arms in victory and climbs off of Sif. He takes a few steps toward his brother and friends but then stops abruptly. His legs start shaking violently and black dots start overtaking his vision. His eyes flutter upward and Thor watches in horror as Loki's body crashes to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Confidence Needed

Flashback

"Loki", a soft voice calls to him.

Loki pushes himself off of the couch and he turns his head to look back at his mother.

Frigga stands in the library's doorway and Loki curses under his breath. She always knew where to find him when he was hiding. Earlier that day, he had skipped out on his weapons training. Again.

He looks over to the window, avoiding her disappointed gaze and waiting to hear the lecture. It never comes.

"Loki, why have you skipped out on training today," Frigga asks gently, walking toward him.

Loki's eyes shift to focus on the ground. He considered his next words carefully.

"Mother," he asked shifting in his seat ,"Asgard is best known for it's warriors, yes?"

Frigga walked up to him and eyed him in curiosity. Ignoring the fact that he was avoiding her question.

"Yes", she answered with a slight hint of confusion in her voice.

Loki stood up.

'"And Asgard's best warriors have been of the royal line." Loki went on.

"Loki..." Frigga said hesitantly.

Loki's eyes start watering.

"Then why can't I keep up with the rest of the students? Why can I never keep up with Thor?

His lip trembles and a tear slowly falls down his cheek.

Frigga's gentle arms ingulf him in a comforting hug.

"Mother," Loki whispers ,"I just can't keep up. No matter how hard I try, I can't live up to your expectations."

Loki's body trembles in Friggas arms. A quiet sniff came from him as he tries to stop himself from crying.

Frigga looked down at her son. Her eyes full of love.

"Loki," she said ,"you can never disappoint me. What makes me sad is when you no longer wish to try. Everyone has their own weaknesses and strengths and running away from your problems will never solve them."

Loki looked up through his mothers arms.

"But Thor-"

"Thor is 3 years older than you." Frigga finished, " He simply has more experience."

"Thor could parry with ease at my age", Loki protested. "The teachers are always going on about what Thor could do when he was my age."

Frigga eyed Loki evenly.

"Thor has shown several remarkable achievements for his age Loki."

Loki's eyes fell, crestfallen.

"But," Frigga continued.

Loki's eyes flickered back up.

"So have you."

Loki lifts his eyebrow in confusion

Frigga lets out a small laugh and Loki looks back at her disapprovingly.

Frigga smiles at Loki

"My son," she says "you have been so worried about Thor's accomplishments, that you have failed to see your own."

Loki blinks slowly, trying to understand what she is talking about.

Frigga continues. "You and Thor are so similar but you also are so different. It's funny really. Yes, Thor has proven himself to be a formidable warrior but he is headstrong and lacks when thinking things through. While you struggle at physical fighting, you have also shown to be a skilled tactician and an adept mage."

"I-" Loki began.

"I heard from your magic instructor this week." Frigga said, eyes glowing. "Thor still struggles to produce a simple ember but you have managed to create large flames from your palm. Magic is one of the hardest skills to learn. It takes years and dedication to master it's spells. You have learned to create fire at the age of 12. That is no small accomplishment."

"I- well yes, I have enjoyed our magic classes." Loki said.

However, Frigga says, lowering her head and voice in a disapproving tone, "Thor does not skip his classes because he is not doing well in them."

Loki lifts his chin, understanding what Frigga was implying.

"Thank you mother," Loki says smiling. "I won't skip classes again and I will go now to apologize to my teacher."

Frigga smiles back as Loki turns to leave.

Loki pauses in the doorway. His eyes are full of determination as he looks at Frigga. "I WILL catch up with Thor", Loki declares. "No matter how hard I have to try."

"I have no doubt about that", Frigga says, as Loki walks out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3 - To Asguard

Loki feels a soft breeze on his skin and hears muffled voices. His body is moving and the motion is making him feel sick. It takes him an enormous effort but Loki opens his eyes. All he see's is white until things start coming into focus. Thor is carrying him. His face is tight with worry.

"What the hell is wrong with him?! Hogun asked from behind him. His voice was strained. Sif was being carried between him and Fandral.

Sif groans between them. "Ugh." "I think that little bastard gave me a concussion," she muttered.

Thor continued to run but turns around to glare at her.

"What did you do to him?" Thor asks her accusingly.

Thor doesn't get a reply.

Sifs body is moving like a rag doll between the other two warriors.

"I'm afraid she's passed out again," Fandral says, grinning.

"I feel like I'm going to pass out again" Loki thinks. His head was spinning so he closes his eyes.

"Has Loki come to yet, "Volstagg called from behind the other warriors. He carried the rest of the gear on his back and was having trouble keeping up with the others. His sides were aching from running.

"No," Thor's voice trembled, "and he is as cold as ice".

Loki opened his eyes again when he felt Thor's feet hit stone. They had reached the city.

Loki shifted in Thor's arms. Trying to get closer to Thor's body and warmth. Thor was only 15 but he was heavily muscled and his body was sweating from the strain of carrying Loki. His body heat was comforting and he closed his eyes again. Thor's head whipped down to look at Loki as he felt his brother moving against him.

"Loki..." he whispered. "Brother, what happened to you?"


	4. Chapter 4 - The Art of Illusions

Frigga found Loki reading in the Library. She sighed in the entrance before heading over toward her son.

Loki was so engrossed in his book that he didn't notice her waiting patiently in front of him. The sound of a throat clearing made him look up. Loki jumped in his seat, and quickly put down his book.

"Mother," he said," I was just studying."

Frigga tried to keep a stern face but the sides of her lips formed into a smile.

"I can see that," she says, "and we missed you at dinner."

Loki looked out the window and noticed the position of the sun and the time. He looked back at his mother apologeticly. His mouth twisting into a crooked smile.

It had been 3 months since Loki had stopped skipping classes and his improvement in all fields grew drastically, especially in magic.

Frigga laughed and poked him gently on the stomach. "You have to nourish this" Then places a hand on the top of his head, rustling his hair. "As well as this."

Loki playfully pushes her hand away and and Frigga quickly places a kiss on his head. Loki laughs.

"So what have you been reading" Frigga asks turning her attention to the book at Loki's side.

"Illusions," says Loki enthusiastically. "It says here that you can make clones of yourself!"

Friggas face suddenly becomes very serious. "Loki, you must be very careful. Illusion spells are very advanced and magic draws off your own energy levels. If you try and cast a spell that is too advanced for you, it could kill you."

Loki's eyes widen in fear and amazement.

"Really?"

"Yes. Promise me you won't be recklace. Illusions spells should be taught to you by someone who knows them, not by reading about them in a book."

Loki paused before answering her.

"Mother, you are a master of magic are you not?"

"Yes"

"Then why don't you teach me?"

"Loki-"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese!"

Frigga looked at Loki. Loki looked at her, eyes as wide as the dogs begging under the dinner table.

"Oh fine but no more skipping dinner."

A huge grin covers Loki's face

"Deal!"


	5. Chapter 5 - The Little Protege

A soothing hum filled Loki's ears. He regained consciousness but kept his eyes closed. Something warm was flowing into his body. Then someone gently squeezed his hand. Loki opened his eyes and saw Thor sitting beside him in one of the palaces healing rooms. Thor's worried face turning to relief as he saw his brother open his eyes.

"Mother is going to kill me", Loki says groaning.

Loki moves to push himself up and the room starts to spin.

Thor sees Loki's reaction and quickly jumps up.

"Don't," Thor said, gently pushing Loki back down on the healing table.

Frigga burst through the door with Odin following quickly behind him.

Loki wished in his head that he was still out cold.

Frigga's face was covered in tears and she gently pulled Loki up into a hug.

"You foolish child," she whispered.

Thor's body finally relaxed at the sight of his mother. Odin stood quietly behind Frigga but his eyes were burning with relief. He was as worried as Frigga.

"Mother, Thor asks. "What happened to Loki? One minute he was standing smiling and the next he just collapsed."

"Your brother has been learning advanced magic spells. I assume he cast a spell he wasn't ready for."

Frigga's eyes turned angrily back to Loki.

"Which spell was it?"

Loki opens his mouth but nothing comes out. His mothers angry stare made him feel more guilt than he had felt in his life. He had betrayed her trust.

"He created an illusion of himself," says a voice from behind Odin.

They all turn around to see Sif.

"My apologies for the intrusion."

Loki notices a bag of ice pressed against a huge bump on Sifs head and grins.

Sif bowed respectfully to Odin and Frigga.

Loki glared at her. He was in enough trouble already.

Frigga turns back to Loki horrified. "You promised me you wouldn't ever try that spell until I said you were ready!"

Loki cringes under her gaze.

"My queen", Sif shyly interrupts "He did it and he beat me during our duel."

This time Odin's eyes widened. Sif was the best female warrior of her age matching skills even to Thor. Odin couldn't help but grin. He had never felt so impressed by his younger son.

Odin's face made Loki feel like he had conquered a world.

Thor looked to Frigga.

"Mother" he said "That spell, I have heard about it. Didn't you?"

"Yes Thor, I know it well because of the age I learned it at. I mastered it at age 20 and most mages don't learn it until they are around 30. Your reckless brother just cast it at 13."


	6. Chapter 6 - The Secret Room

It had been a week since Loki cast his spell and the people of Asgard were still talking about it. Magic wasn't nearly as popular as fighting skills. The fact that Odin had a magic protege in his family spread like wildfire through the citizens. Thor and Loki were always close but after Loki almost died in his arms. Thor kept a close eye on his little brother. He was impressed as well as jealous of his brothers success. He listened as his brother whispered chants in the night. The two princes rooms shared the same wall and sometimes Thor would watch the different colors of lights flash under Loki's door. Loki practiced his spells constantly. Thor, the fighting protege began training with an intensity that matched his brother. He learned to control Mjölnir's power by the end of the month.

Thor and Loki ate in silence in their own hidden spot. A tunnel that ran under their rooms. The tunnel ran the length of the palace and emptied out into a huge room. They had found it as children and as far as they knew, were the only ones who knew of it's existence. The ate there often talking freely and without worry that someone would overhear them. Light flooded in from a small hole in the ceiling and Thor had pulled one of the bricks out of the wall to look outside at the countryside.

Loki looked at Thor, his face hidden of all emotion.

Once again, all eyes were on the newly called "god of thunder". Loki's fame had not lasted long. Thor's gain of Mjölnir stripped him of the attention he so desperately craved. However, he refused to let Thor and everyone else know how much it truly bothered him. Thor seemed to understand it and didn't talk about it in front of his brother. Loki tries to make the best of the situation.

"Thor," Loki says, "I am curious. How exactly does Mjölnir work?"

Thor looks down at the hammer at his side.

"I'm not exactly sure," he says understanding that Loki was curious about it's magic.

Mjölnir had helped with his lightning spells tremendously. He had always been a poor student of magic.

"Before spells just didn't... flow right? Our teacher said I was forcing them and not casting them properly. I think Mjölnir has just help me direct the flow.

Loki looks out the hole in the wall and his eyes soften

-*Great* Loki thought, "He's found a way to become a mage as well as a warrior"

Thor senses his thoughts and grins

"When I try to cast other spells, I still get the same horrible result.

Thor places his hand on Loki's shoulder.

I think I'll leave the magic to you."

Loki smirks and both brothers laugh heartily, their laughter echoing through the secret room.


	7. Chapter 7 - It's Dinner Time

Another two years pass. For his 17th birthday, Thor goes on his first real hunting trip with his father. It lasts over a week and Loki feels lost without his presence.

Loki practices his invisibility spell silently, alone in his room. Magic had been his making in the world but it had also gotten him into trouble. Loki had a new habit of casting spells at people he didn't like or casting spells to trick people into his favor. He gained a new title "The god of mischief". His mother disapproved but Loki no longer cared or clung to her as much as he did when he was a child. She still was his main teacher of magic but Loki could figure out most spells on his own.

Loki sighed and sat up from his bed. He headed for the kitchen, ready to try out his new spell. As he neared, he crouched slightly to soften his footsteps. Before he learned a sound masking spell, he relied on this to sneak around the palace and now he simply did it out of habit. He cast his invisibility spell right as he turned the corner into the kitchen. Several workers were already preparing the palaces evening meal. His eyes spotted fresh pastries cooling on the side of the room. He licked his lips hungrily and stepped toward them. Sale, the main palace cook and the one that usually caught him looked up. Loki cursed in his head. Sale was looking right at him. Loki made an apologetic gesture but Sale turned his attention back to what he was working on. Loki turned around to see a palace guard patrolling past him. Loki cast a wicked grin and headed for the pastries.

Frigga eyed Loki as he played with his food.

"Sale says that several of his pastries went missing today. You wouldn't happen to know where they have disappeared to would you?"

Loki shrugs his shoulders his face full of innocence.

"Perhaps one of the workers was hungry and ate them while he wasn't looking."

Frigga frowns.

"You have hardly touched your food Loki. Is there something wrong with it?"

Loki doesn't look up.

"No mother," he says picking up a roll. "I just haven't been feeling well since Thor left."

It wasn't exactly a lie but it wasn't the truth either.

Frigga smiles.

"Tell me again, which spell have you been working on recently?"

Loki chokes on his sweet roll.

Thor rode by Odins side. A pile of furs covered the backs of their horses, showing the success of their hunt. Odin had complimented him several times on this trip and it meant the world to receive his fathers praise.

"Thor, Odin says, "You have grown into a fine young man."

"Thank you father." Thor says. His cheeks flushing slightly from his praise.

"Tell me. Are your classes going well?"

"Yes father."

"Good."

The two ride on quietly and no one adds anything more to their conversation.

Thor breaks the silence.

"Father..." Thor pauses considering his words carefully. Odin may be his father but he is also his king.

"What do you do when you like a certain someone?"

Odin turned to face Thor on his horse. A grin covered his face.

"Do you have a special someone on your mind lately?"

"I- yes but I don't know if they like me back."

"Do they like to be around you?" Odin asks.

"Yes," Thor replies.

"Then I would say yes, they like you."

Thor looks forward. A smile was spreading on his face.

Odin can't help himself.

"I'm sure Sif would love to be your bride."

Thor opens his mouth in horror and his cheeks burn red.

"But- I- how did you-"

Odin's laughter echoes through the forest as they head for the palace.

Loki looked up from his plate when he heard a horn call telling them of an arrival. Loki looked at Frigga, his eyes were burning with excitement.

"May I be excused?"

Frigga sighed.

Loki got up before she even answered.

"Yes, but no more stealing from the kitchens, ok?

Loki simply grins and kisses her on the cheek.

"Deal."

Then he sprints to the palaces entrance to welcome his brother home.

"Like I haven't heard that before," Frigga mutters and continues eating her meal.


	8. Chapter 8 - Thor's Return

Thor climbed stiffly off his horse. He had been riding for hours and it would take him awhile to be able to walk properly again.

A palace servant runs over to Thor.

"My prince," the servant says "dinner is still being served. Would you like me to have a plate set for you."

Thor's stomach grumbles at the thought of food but another step silences it. His muscles ache.

"No," Thor says "I'll be retiring to my chambers for the night."

The servant bows and returns back to his duties.

Thor collapses on his bed exhausted. He wasn't sure if he was going to go training with his friends tomorrow or simply sleep in. But then if he skips training he won't see Sif. ...Sif...

Thor feels his erection starting to rise.

All week he had issues with this problem and with Odin around, he could do nothing to release himself.

*Dinner would probably go on for another half hour* he thought.

"Damn it." He muttered. "Just when I thought I would get some sleep."

Loki turned the corner sliding across the marble flooring. A servant cries out as Loki slides right into him, knocking both of them off their feet.

"I- I'm so sorry sir!", The servant squeaked.

Loki was in too good of a mood to taunt him and he waves his hand dismissively.

"It's fine," he says.

The servant rushes to his feet and offers his hand to pull the prince up.

Loki greatly takes it and looks toward the palace entrance.

"Tell me," Loki says "Have you seen my brother."

The guard perked up at the mention of Thor.

"Oh yes," says the servant, "He said he would be retiring to his chambers for tonight."

Loki flashes a toothy smile and thanks the servant before redirecting his course.

Thor lays on his back. His hands slowly pull down his pants. His cock was hard and throbbing.

Loki smiles when he sees his brother's door. Slowing to a stop he raises his fist. Softly, he knocks on the door. No reply. He knocks again but no one answers. He frowns and tries again knocking a little harder but still nothing. Loki turns the door handle. It was unlocked.

"Brother?" Loki says hesitantly.

Loki steps into the room. His eyes scan toward Thor's bed.

No one is there. The room is empty.

Loki's shoulders drop disappointingly.

"Where is he?" Loki whispered.

Loki turns to leave but notices the door to the secret room is cracked open.

Puzzled, Loki enters the tunnel and heads for the secret room.


End file.
